


show them all i’m yours

by czqy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (which is. very good) ((their love not my writing LOL)), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Model Kuroo Tetsurou, Photographer Iwaizumi Hajime, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Rings, and i wrote about their love, i feel like that kinda doesn’t cut it they’re like. in love in this, in love in love, lowkey (or highkey?) possessive oikawa, some Outsider POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czqy/pseuds/czqy
Summary: a story of tetsurou and tooru’s rings.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	show them all i’m yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingmiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmiko/gifts).



> for my pals red and blue!! (@catsuos on [twt](http://twitter.com/catsuos) and [tumb](http://catsuos.tumblr.com/)!) 
> 
> this is based off their kuroo from [here](http://twitter.com/catsuos/status/1248311739889770496) and a lil convo we had about it :3 (but also check out [this other kuroo](http://twitter.com/catsuos/status/1259906318619402240) while you're at it)
> 
> hope you guys enjoy <3

Once Tetsurou has on his shoes he calls out an _“Ittekimasu~”_ and reaches for the door handle.

Instead of the normal, _expected_ response of ‘Itterasshai’, however, what Tetsurou gets is, “Hey hey, where’re you going?”

Tetsurou pokes his head around the wall of the genkan to where his partner is on the other side and reminds him, “I’ve got that photoshoot, remember?”

“Yeah, but aren’t you forgetting something?”

“What? Are you gonna say _a kiss_ or something cheesy like that? Come on, Tooru,” Tetsurou teases. He smirks too, but nonetheless tilts his body further into the space. Now that Tooru’s brought it up, he does in fact want a farewell kiss. 

But then Tooru holds up his gold ring and Tetsurou freezes. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea—” Tetsurou starts. He’s never seen any models wear their rings for shoots. It’s kind of an unspoken rule. Somewhat maintains the illusion that he’s _attainable_.

Tooru cuts him off.

“I want them,” he says, standing up, “to know,” he steps closer, flicks his eyes down to Tetsurou’s lips, “who you belong to.”

* * *

Tetsurou stumbles into the studio having run all the way from his apartment, sweaty and _late_.

He hunches over with his hands over his knees and pants. It’s not like he isn’t healthy, he works out regularly, but his fitness is no longer at the level that took him to nationals and he hasn’t had to sprint like this in a while.

And it was entirely _that idiot’s_ fault. 

But Tetsurou made it, somewhat on time, with his ring on his finger.

He doesn’t know if he should acknowledge it—ask the staff for permission, or something—but decides to just lay low for now and see where that takes him. He’s sure it’ll be spotted sooner or later, he can deal with it then.

Sure enough, once he’s changed into his first outfit—a beige wool coat with a dark grey turtleneck underneath—and gotten into his first pose, the photographer holds up her camera before bringing it back down and frowning.

“Kuroo-san, your—” 

“Oh, my ring?” There are probably a dozen different things she could be referring to, but Tetsurou’s mind jumps to the one that stands out to him the most, however by the looks of her nod he assumed right. “I’m sorry I’ll—” 

“No!” The photographer cuts him off quite abruptly, surprising them both. She rubs a hand on the back of her neck before continuing, “Sorry, uh, I got a little— No, I wasn’t going to say anything like that. In fact… Is it okay if I ask you to bring your hand up near your face so we can showcase it? We’ll be taking some closeups and I think it’d add a nice touch to the images. 

“It’s not often we get models who are engaged or married who wear their rings on set. But only if you’re okay with it, of course. If you need to ask Oikawa-san as well we can take a break or skip to the next series of shots first.” 

“Ah it’s— Alright. Tooru knows I wore my ring today, so we’re good to go.”

The photographer grins and Tetsurou smiles back at her. He then moves his right hand—the one wearing his ring—towards his chin, resting a few of his fingers behind his neck. 

It’s mostly to fulfil her request, although it’s also partially to hide his embarrassment. 

For the first couple of photos he looks to the side, too shy or something to face the photographer or camera directly.

Internally he’s wondering whether Tooru knew this would happen. Whether his cunning partner planned this. 

Tetsurou wouldn’t put it past him. Especially since his lifelong best friend was also in the photographer business.

In fact, Tetsurou’s shooting with Hajime’s company today, hence the familiarity and subsequent reasoning behind his lack of hesitance to kiss Tooru prior to leaving the house today, despite knowing it’d most certainly cause him to have to rush. 

At the same time, however, everyone aside from Hajime are still just strangers. 

They might know that Hajime is close to Tetsurou because Tetsurou is with his best friend the volleyball player, Oikawa Tooru, but they aren’t privy to much more than that. 

For example, they aren’t actually aware of what Tetsurou and Tooru’s relationship status is.

But Tetsurou didn’t correct the photographer that they’re not engaged, and definitely not married—not yet, because this ring practically symbolised the same thing, didn’t it? 

That Tetsurou had devoted himself to Tooru, just as Tooru dedicated himself to him.

* * *

“Hey Tetsu-chan,” Tooru had started, bringing them to a stop.

Tetsurou looked back at his partner and hummed to indicate for him to continue.

“Let’s go into this shop.”

Tetsurou looked towards where Tooru was pointing, saw silver and gold pieces in the front window on one side of the open doors, and rose gold on the other. Tooru wanted to enter a jewellery shop, one that was advertising rings, as displayed on the stand in the front, why?

For a moment Tetsurou just watched Tooru, who had his arm looped around Tetsurou’s, trying to figure him out.

It was a tad difficult—they were both wearing caps and masks to hide their identities because even though they weren’t exactly household names, they were still known and people recognised them every now and then.

Sometimes Tooru complained it was unfair, that Tetsurou was known in both their worlds—modelling and volleyball, whilst Tooru was only famous in one. 

Tetsurou had glanced at Tooru’s Argentina jersey as well as his national Japanese team jersey and said, ‘Yeah but you’re pretty well established in volleyball so I’d say that makes up for it.’ 

Tooru had pouted at him, clearly unhappy Tetsurou didn’t flat out agree, but Tetsurou made it up to him with a dozen kisses and then some.

He leaned down to press his lips against the front of Tooru’s cap now, unable to reach his forehead, and told him, “Okay, lead the way.”

When it became apparent Tooru wasn’t looking at engagement or wedding rings, Tetsurou almost let out a sigh of relief.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to—he blushed and got red at the thought—it just… would’ve been a bit early, wouldn’t it?

They were both so young, at the start of their careers, and Tetsurou didn’t know if he could deal with another life change on top of all that, in addition to the fact they’d very recently moved in together.

That was somewhat of an ordeal. 

Tetsurou had been so nervous to ask Tooru, despite them both having mentioned it before, because Tooru travelled a lot, he wasn’t even home that often, and, well, it was a big step in their relationship.

Kenma unfortunately had to deal with the brunt of it, Hajime witnessed some of his turmoil as well, but in the end he decided he just had to go for it.

And so on a mundane Wednesday afternoon, as they were sitting in front of the television on the floor of the house Tetsurou grew up in, Tetsurou asked Tooru what he thought about looking at apartments together, only to have Tooru look at him with this beautifully vulnerable expression and say, so hesitantly, that he’d already bought an apartment with Tetsurou in mind.

It turns out Tooru was just as afraid, for the exact reason Tetsurou had been. He told Tetsurou how he was worried he didn’t actually have anything to offer in terms of living together since he was away so much, but ended up signing the contract anyway because for every moment he _was_ in Japan, he wanted to spend it with Tetsurou. In a home they shared.

They both ended up crying that night, but that wasn’t the point.

The point was, in the present moment Tetsurou was very certain if Tooru mentioned to the flustered employee he was talking to that he was thinking of purchasing a ring or proposing, Tetsurou would start shedding tears right here right now.

Then Tooru _did_ actually say that. 

He said, “I want to buy a ring.”

He said it while looking at Tetsurou, and he was still talking to the store employee but his words were directed at Tetsurou when he continued, “But not an engagement ring or anything like that. What’s the name… A promise ring?”

He said the last part for Tetsurou alone, “To symbolise my love and commitment to you.”

Tooru got to buy his ring, and of course Tetsurou purchased one in return, but when Tetsurou had suggested they just wear them now Tooru snatched his velvet red box back and held it close to his chest and accused, “How could you? This is a _special_ occasion, I’m not going to put a ring on your finger in the middle of the jewellery store, and I certainly won’t let you do that to me.

“What do you think the boxes are for, Tetsurou?” 

Tetsurou thought the boxes were for decoration, to be honest. And to keep their rings safe when they couldn’t wear them.

But Tooru clearly had something else in mind for them, and Tetsurou learnt exactly what that was that night.

On the floor of the living room of their shared apartment—actually Tetsurou didn’t know why they sat on the floor so much, it wasn’t like they didn’t have a perfectly comfortable couch behind them—with the lights off and some candles lit beside them on the coffee table to, as Tooru described, provide ‘ambience’, they exchanged their promise rings.

It was still somewhat dark around them, Tooru’s features illuminated by the warm light coming from the candle flame, but for some reason Tetsurou felt it made him see Tooru all the more clearly.

And when Tooru slid the ring onto Tetsurou’s right hand, Tetsurou watched Tooru’s face, more than the action itself.

His expression was careful, and he was chewing on his bottom lip the way he always did when he was concentrating, and Tetsurou found himself smiling because this was the man he loved.

Upon Tetsurou’s turn, he held the smooth band with trembling fingers and moved for Tooru’s right hand. 

But then Tooru pulled back, however before Tetsurou could panic he said, “No, I want it on my left hand.”

Tetsurou had looked at him in question and so he had explained, “That way when we’re holding hands they’re linked.”

With his heart drumming in his ears, and a red flush to his cheeks, Tetsurou finally placed the matching ring, more golden under the candlelight, on Tooru’s fourth finger.

And just like that, they had promised their souls to each other.

* * *

“By the way, did you see Tetsurou’s photoshoot that came out today?”

“Yes. I oversaw the entire shoot for the collection, remember?”

“Yeah, but did you see _his_ part?”

“Yes, that’s what _overseeing the entire shoot_ means.” 

“He said you weren’t on set though.”

Hajime just stares at his—unfortunately, best—friend incredulously. If his camera wasn’t so precious he’d even throw it at him. Sometimes, during times like these he wishes he’d gone the volleyball route. That way, he’d very likely have a volleyball in his hands instead, and he definitely wouldn’t hesitate chucking _that_ at Oikawa.

“Anyway, I saw that everyone’s going crazy over the one with him and the ring.”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine whose fault that is.”

“Who?” Hajime glares at him, to which Oikawa pokes out his tongue and says, “Just kidding! Can you take a photo of me? I want to post it online.”

“All of a sudden?” They’re in the middle of a park right now—Hajime wanted to see if he could find some beetles to take photos of. And then he squints his eyes. 

Oikawa is dressed… particularly well today. And his hair seems to be fluffier than normal… And… yep, he has on his own gold ring.

Hajime was led right into his trap.

“What do you want.” he says, deadpan and unimpressed, if not a bit irked he didn’t see it coming earlier.

“I just want the best photographer in the world to take a photo of me! We’re in a beautiful place, can’t I document the moment?”

Hajime doesn’t buy it.

“Fine,” Oikawa rolls his eyes. “Iwa-chan, could you please take a photo of me so I can post it online and show everyone the other half of Tetsurou’s photo? AKA me? Because I’m his other half?”

Hajime stares. 

_“Please~?”_ Oikawa whines. 

Hajime wonders what favours he could call in in the future for doing this, recalls there’s a limited-edition Godzilla figurine coming out soon, and decides he’ll ask for that.

When he grins Oikawa actually backs away, but once Hajime brings up his camera he immediately gets into his pose.

And he’s _clearly_ practised it. All the angles are right and it’s obviously complementary to Tetsurou’s pose and Hajime isn’t sure whether he should laugh or be amused at the effort Oikawa has put into this. 

He’ll never admit this out loud, and he’d rather give up his career than tell this to Oikawa straight up, but he’s really happy for him. He and Tetsurou are really good together.

Oikawa had matured after graduating high school—Hajime guesses going to a foreign country and being on your own will do that to you—but although he was less careless in some aspects, he was still very much the same in others.

Having a one-track mind, for example.

Focusing on volleyball and only volleyball, how he could improve and rise higher and beat more opponents and he was really just playing the fast-paced sport and leading a just as fast-paced life. 

But when he got together with Tetsurou, he slowly started to mellow out.

Didn’t go fleeting from one thing to the next as much, and actually started living at the same speed as those around him.

Hajime saw how he started to enjoy the little things—stopping in his steps to coo at a stray cat; savouring every sip of his drink rather than scoffing it down at once; actually taking time off because he wanted to and not because it was ingrained in him. 

He had no doubt these were influenced by Tetsurou, whom Hajime saw watching Oikawa when he thought no one was looking, with soft eyes and a gentle gaze. Tetsurou caught him once, and instead of blushing or shying away from having been caught himself, he maintained eye contact with an unwavering expression and Hajime knew then, that he wouldn’t have to have a stern conversation with the man about his best friend’s heart and dignity.

Not that Oikawa would’ve let him, but Hajime liked to imagine.

So yeah, he enjoys seeing Oikawa and Tetsurou together, and after he takes a few images he scrolls through the previews until he finds the one that looks best, with Oikawa grinning wide and his ring catching a glint of the sun, and smiles to himself. 

Which immediately turns into a scowl, because Oikawa _leers_ , “Is that a smile?”

And Hajime obviously retorts, “No, fuck off. I’ll delete this,” he indicates at his camera screen and the photo of Oikawa on it.

Oikawa stalks towards him and threatens, “Don’t you _dare_ ,” before lunging at him. 

Hajime runs, and with air rushing past him yells into the sky, “I’ll tell Tetsurou you were being childish again.”

 _“I’ll_ tell him you were bullying me!” Oikawa shouts in return. “Who do you think he’ll listen to, a nobody or his fiancé?” 

After those words leave Oikawa’s mouth, they both stop dead in their tracks. 

In the following couple of moments, they just stare at each other.

On the inside, Hajime is very surprised. Although he’s schooling his face into a neutral expression right now, his eyebrows would very much rather be raised, his eyes want to widen, and his mouth begs to just say, _Holy shit_. 

Because this is big. 

Oikawa hasn’t brought up the topic of getting engaged in a while and he’s definitely never called Tetsurou his _fiancé_ , not even as a joke, but Hajime won’t say anything because Oikawa looks like his brain is about to explode.

A few beats later, Oikawa’s features morph into one of shock, as if he’s only just registered his own words, and then he just _looks_ at Hajime, before blurting,

“Wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> you might’ve noticed that in iwa’s POV part he refers to kuroo as ‘tetsurou’ but still oikawa as ‘oikawa’. headcanon that iwa and kuroo kinda just decided one day that they may as well use their first names (“i’ve seen you naked way more times than i’m comfortable with, dude”) and the first time oikawa is there to witness it he’s like ?!?!??! THE BETRAYAL. and then he and iwa get into this argument about how iwa could use KUROO’S first name before he used oiks’ and iwa is like bro we’ve had like 20+ years to use our first names if we haven’t by now i don’t think we ever will. then oiks is like BUT OUR FRIENDSHIP D; and it just continues all the while kuroo is still standing there on the side unsure whether he should step in or just let them be
> 
> wait that could be a whole ass fic on its own… drabble coming soon? LOL
> 
> WAIT AGAIN I JUST HAD ANOTHER THOUGHT
> 
> best man iwa but oikawa doesn’t hire his company to take photos bc he wants them to be guests and iwa is BETRAYED and they start fighting about it
> 
>  **iwa:** how could you not hire me. ME. IM LITERALLY A PHOTOGRAPHER WHY WONT YOU HIRE ME OR THE COMPANY  
>  **oiks:** I DONT WANT YOU TO BE WORKING ON MY WEDDING DAY I DONT GET WHY YOU CANT UNDERSTAND THAT. IS IT THE MONEY? DO YOU WANT MONEY? 
> 
> then he just starts throwing wads of cash at him
> 
>  **later, iwa to kuroo:** i just don’t understand. why would he settle for some second rate photographers when he could have ME  
>  **kuroo, very tentatively bc it might’ve been him to suggest not hiring iwa in the first place:** uh yeah i think tooru just wants you to be able to focus on your best man duties and enjoy the day without stressing over other stuff you know  
>  **iwa again:** yeah but i just—  
>  **kuroo internally:** _bro how did hanamaki and matsukawa deal with them_
> 
> i’m having way too much fun with this lol 
> 
> i hope you guys liked this as much as I enjoyed writing it~ the oikuro fluff really pulled me in on this one (they are. in love!!)
> 
> and i hope you're all safe happy and healthy <33
> 
> [TWITTER](http://twitter.com/czqy_) ; [TUMBLR](http://czqy.tumblr.com) ; [CURIOUSCAT](http://curiouscat.me/czqy)


End file.
